


Zelena's Daughter

by Mishkin (CrimsonSparks)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Family, Fantasy, First Love, Magic, Sappy, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), The Dream Realm (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonSparks/pseuds/Mishkin
Summary: "Have a pleasant sleep, my dear."Before the Black Fairy's demise, she takes Zelena's daughter, Robyn and puts her under a sleeping curse. When Robyn shows up in Storybrooke as a young woman, the others must find a way to send her back to the dream realm--where she was raised by Morpheus--so she can wake up in the real world and rejoin her family.Pre-S7
Relationships: Gideon/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been playing around in my head for a while, ever since I saw the last season of this show. I realize that I've changed the ending; this story is taking place right after season 6 in lieu of season 7. 
> 
> I will warn you now: expect to see sappy fairy-tale and OUAT cliches in the future...

_The Black Fairy smiled at the babe in her arms._

_"You, my dear, are very special indeed," she said. The baby cooed up at her, waving a tiny, pale arm up at the woman. Fiona smiled again and then set the baby down in its little bassinet. She reached into her cloak and pulled out a glowing, beating heart, and placed it next to the baby._

_"Have a pleasant sleep, my dear," she said. With that, she brought her wand over the infant, uttered some curse underneath her breath and watched, pleased, as the baby closed its eyes in everlasting slumber._

* * *

**Emma**

"I'm sorry, Emma. I was hoping you could save us both." Gideon is poised, ready to attack and kill the savior. Emma watches helplessly, holding Excalibur and thinking only of her family.

"If it means I have to lose my power, then so be it," she mutters under her breath. "If it means I have to lose my life to save them, then so be it."

She runs forward with a battle-cry, and her blade connects with something. Gideon shouts something she can't understand, and she hears Henry screaming her name.

There is a blinding light, and then, nothing. Just as suddenly -

"Mom! Mom wake up!" Henry is shaking her in the next minute, as if nothing has happened. Dizzy, Emma struggles to her feet.

"I love you," Henry says, hugging her. She hugs him back, secretly trying to release magic she is so used to having with no luck. She is no longer the savior, but she has saved her family and didn't actually die in the process like she'd expected.

"I love you, too," she says. Hook comes up next, followed by her parents and Regina. They embrace each other and their tears mix with exclamations of great relief and joy. When Emma is able to stand by herself again, she looks around for Gideon, expecting to find him lying dead with Belle and Rumpelstiltskin sobbing over him. Regina gives her a small nod for encouragement, and then takes Zelena's hand. They disappear in a whirl of purple smoke. Emma takes a deep breath and braces herself for a sad scene...

But Gideon is still standing there, with a vacant expression on his face. There are tears streaming down his face and he is clutching at his chest.

"It's still gone," he chokes out. If he had a heart, it would be broken. "My heart is still gone."

Belle throws her arms around her son and kisses him, "Don't worry, we'll find it! Now that the evil fairy is gone she can't control you, anymore."

"I promise you, Son, I will stop at nothing to find your heart," Rumple says, coming to stand behind Gideon. He places a hand on the young man's shoulder and though he is visibly pleased by the second chance they have been given, there is a serious tone to his voice and a fierce glint in his eyes.

Emma is going to apologize to Gideon, and maybe try to fix the relationship that has been broken by betrayal and murderous intent. Before she opens her mouth to speak, Regina returns with a screaming Zelena. She holds her sister back, trying to soothe her, but the former Wicked Witch of the West is frantic.

"She took her! The Black Fairy took my daughter!"

* * *

**Stranger**

The woman shivers in the cold. She isn't sure how long she's been walking without shoes to cover her feet; without a coat to keep her warm. She brings her hands up to her arms and rubs them, trying to stimulate heat. She takes in her surroundings: trees, gnarled plants, jagged rocks, shadows...She doesn't remember how she got to this forest. The last thing she remembers is falling asleep on the rope hammock outside her hut.

She raises her hand and tries to find the spark of light that is within her, the flicker of magic deep within her soul. Once she finds it there, she takes hold of it and starts a flame on her open palm. She feels anger, and then guilt for feeling so. She only has herself to blame for her current predicament. Perhaps she's been sleepwalking again? She closes her eyes and tries to remember fragments of a recurring dream. She hears some voices, sees the vibrancy of green - but these are things that tell her nothing. These are things she forgot about long ago.

Something bright catches her eyes, and as she walks towards it she realizes it is a path of some sort. There are stripes of white and yellow on it, perhaps someone's way of blazing a trail. She stumbles out and is surprised by the rough feeling on her feet. The fire in her hand goes out and she shivers again. It hadn't been that warm, anyway. Though she possess magic, she has never been properly taught how to control it. Mostly she uses it to shirk chores and do a little clumsy target practice. It is a useless talent in her opinion, even more so in this world of...wherever she is.

Flashing lights startle her and she falls back, her rump landing painfully on the gravel and dirt. The lights get closer - two beams like eyes glowing in the dark. A metal beast passes her slowly, and then comes to a stop. The woman isn't sure she should whether to stay very still in hopes it won't see her, or make a run for it. Perhaps it is a friendly metal beast?

The door opens and a young boy steps out, followed on the other side by a man with a hook for a hand. He is quite handsome, but what on earth is he doing in such a contraption?

"Are you hurt?" the young boy walks up to her and she shrinks back, evaluating him.

"I don't recognize her, do you think she could be from the outside?" the man asks him, also coming closer. The woman puts her hands up to shield herself from any danger.

"I have magic and I _will_ use it to defend myself!" she says.

The boy exchanges a look with the hooked-man: "Nope. Definitely _not_ from outside."

"Listen, we're not going to hurt you, alright?" The man holds out a hand but she doesn't take it right away. "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

When she finally takes his hand, she shakes her head and he pulls her to her feet, "I don't know. I don't know where I am at all. But thanks for your help, I can take it from here, I'm sure." Her voice is still hesitant, her stance wary. The tall man laughs and rubs the back of his head.

"You probably won't get very far in that nightgown," he says.

"Which fairy-tale are you from? I don't remember ever writing about someone like you," the boy asks. The woman starts. What is this nonsense about writing?

"Fairy-tale? I don't know what you mean," she says.

"What's your name?" the man asks, and then he bows slightly, "Captain Killian Hook at your service! And this here is Henry." He touches the boy's shoulder and the boy smiles at her. They seem friendly enough; maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell them.

"It's a pleasure, I'm sure. My name is Robyn."


	2. I

**Hook**

Hook isn't sure how to introduce her to the others. He isn't sure who she is, either. Her hair is red, like Zelena's, her eyes the same shade of green. But the shade of her skin is lighter than Zelena's or Robin Hood's, and there are freckles across her shoulders. She stands taller than Henry and shorter than Emma, and she is just a hairsbreadth away.

"You're Robyn? I mean, you're _the_ Robyn? _Baby_ Robyn?" he asks, tripping over his words. She crinkles her face in disgust and that's when he sees it: the resemblance to Lady Emerald.

"What do you mean, _baby_? Can't you see me standing here before you, or are you some sort of blind coot?"

Henry struggles not to laugh and Hook clears his throat and tries to regain the upper hand (er, _hook_ ) of the conversation.

"I'd like you to come with us, Robyn," he says, and then when he sees her wary look, adds: "We aren't going to hurt you, we're going to bring you to some people who can help."

"Other people?" her eyes seem to form some sort of recognition as a sudden realization dawns on her. Hook exchanges a look with Henry.

"Um, are you okay?" Henry asks, ever the young gentleman. He isn't sure what to think of these new developments, either. Hook wonders with heavy sarcasm if every baby born in Storybrooke is stricken with the curse of growing up in an instant.

"I'm not in the Dream Realm anymore, am I?" Robyn asks. Hook is surprised. _That's_ where she thinks she is?

"You were never in the Dream Realm, princess," he says. "Now come on, let's get you into something warmer."

Henry looks pensive; he seems to be toying with the possibility of Robyn coming from the Dream Realm. Hook wants to play along, but its hard to imagine anyone other than someone who enters the Dream Realm on purpose coming from it. If this girl really is from the Dream Realm, why is she so much older than when they'd last seen her? It's only been last night since she'd gone missing. Emma still had everyone either out looking or on the alert for any information on Zelena's daughter. The Witch herself had been scouring the town, putting all her time and effort into finding the lost Robyn.

Robyn surprises him by laughing suddenly, her eyes crinkling in humor and her shoulders shaking. He is reminded of Robin Hood, who laughed with his shoulders more than anything else.

"I'll come with you," she says with a smile, "though I do hope I'll be able to find someone that is a little less scatterbrained than you."

Henry laughs with her and Hook frowns. He gestures to the truck.

"Get in," he says. Robyn gets in, a little tentative at first. As if she believes once she enters she won't be able to exit. Hook sighs and runs a hand through his hair. She may not be trapped inside the vehicle, but she is certainly trapped in Storybrooke from wherever she used to be.

* * *

**Robyn**

Hook and Henry take Robyn to a place they call "Granny's." It's a simple little shack, and yet there is a warm feeling emanating from it. She tries to remember how she managed to enter the real world; Morpheus had always been so firm about never leaving.

The doors open and bells jingle. Hook scans the room looking for someone, and then heads to the counter and starts talking to another man, there. Robyn stays with Henry, and feels a certain familial pull towards him. She has never met him before, yet there is something comforting about his presence, as if he were a brother or cousin she never had. She's been trying for so long to get out of the Dream Realm and find her family. She can't believe it might be happening right now, at this very moment.

"Robyn?" she turns at the voice, and finds herself looking into the eyes of a dapper man with blue eyes and short hair. A dark-haired woman joins him, coming from out of nowhere. Has she always been there, at his side?

"Yes?" she doesn't know what else they want her to say. Yes, she is Robyn. No, she isn't sure how she got here. She lives in the Dream Realm with Morpheus, who has been her guardian until now. He always told her stories about the people here, and of their strange ways. Most of them do not posses magic, but there is a place where it is prevalent. A place called Storybrooke where fairy tales come to life. He had told her about the Dark One and a savior named Emma. About two fairies, black and blue (the color of a fresh bruise), and about the woman who cries herself to sleep missing the daughter she has never been allowed to know.

"Are you looking for your mother? The Robyn we know is a baby and she went yesterday. Zelena's been absolutely frantic looking for her!" the woman says. And there it is. The reason she has been pulled here. A name she hasn't heard in such a long time, a name she has hidden so deep inside her heart it has grown roots that pierce into her sides every once in a while when she is feeling lonely or sad. The name of her mother.

"She is here? My mother is here?" Tears pool at the corners of her eyes - even her own lacrimal ducts are waiting in anticipation.

"How...where did you come from?" the man asks.

"We need to take her to Zelena!" the dark-haired woman says with fervor. She shakes the man's arm, "I'm going to call her!"

"I'll call my mom," Henry says, pulling out a device Robyn has never seen.

"I'll call the Crocodile," Hook says, "something tells me he'll know more about this."

While they're busy with...somehow calling her mother, Robyn explores the room and meets Granny, who is a kindly older woman. She introduces Robyn to the people in the room, both those who are helping her, and those who she hasn't yet met. The dark-haired woman is Snow, and beside her is her husband, Charming (which is a perfect name when Robyn thinks about it. His smile _is_ rather disarming).

The bells jangle again when the doors open and another woman and a young man walk in. The woman is wearing a purple petticoat, and has beautiful auburn hair. The man beside her seems hesitant about something, as if he feels he doesn't belong.

"Who are they?" Robyn asks Granny. The older woman smiles, but it is forced.

"Oh, that's Belle and her son, Gideon. There was quite a great ordeal with that boy. He was raised by the Black Fairy and she stole his heart and tried to make him kill Emma. I'm not sure about him, but the others are more open-minded about it." She shivers over some old memory.

Robyn doesn't understand. Granted, she doesn't understand much of what is going on. All she really knows is that she has finally escaped the Dream World and will be reunited with her mother, soon. It isn't a realistic expectation that she will be allowed to stay very long, but she has longed for a mother so much she doesn't care. Even if she can only stay for a few hours, it will have been worth it to be with the person who loves her most. That, and she'd really like someone to wake her up in the real world.

As she is thinking about this, a puff of purple smoke appears in the center of the room, depositing two women: one who is hopeful and one who is rather annoyed.

"Where is she? Where's Robyn?" the hopeful woman asks.

Robyn's breath catches. She doesn't need Granny to explain who these people are, though she does anyway: Regina and Zelena. Sisters.

Aunt. Mother.

_Mother._

"Mother!" she cries, running to the center of the room, ignoring everyone around her. She doesn't care that they are forced to make room for her as she races by. She doesn't care about the grumpy-looking men in the corner booth glaring at her suspiciously. She doesn't care that Hook grabs at her arm and tries to stop her from barreling into the woman she has missed all her dream-life.

It only takes a second for Zelena to hug back, "Robyn! Oh Robyn, what's happened to you? What has that awful woman done? What has she done, Robyn?" She is crying; Robyn can feel her tears through the thin fabric of her nightgown.

Through closed eyes Robyn can hear Regina growling, "What the hell has Rumple done?"

"Excuse me? I'll have you know Rumpelstiltskin is in no way responsible for what's happened here," Belle retorts in defense.

"No, this could only be the work of the Black Fairy." Robyn can't tell for sure, but she thinks it is Gideon talking. He has a pleasant voice - gentle and deep.

"I want her back! I want my baby back!" Zelena is still holding her, but not as tightly. Robyn doesn't want to let her go. She understands who Zelena wants, and it is not her (not really). Heart breaking, she releases her hold on her mother and steps back, wiping away tears.

Belle takes control of the situation, going over to Zelena and draping an arm around her. "I know it takes some getting used to, but she _is_ your daughter. She's baby Robyn."

"I am not _baby_ Robyn, thank you very much," Robyn says, her voice thick with emotion. She is hurt by the way her mother looks at her. She is hurt because she knows she does not belong here, in this world of dreamers.

"Well," Regina smirks, "she certainly is a little spitfire like you, Zelena."

"And she has your hair," Henry adds. "Don't forget the hair."

"Her head is shaped a bit like Robin Hood's," someone else (probably Charming) exclaims. Robyn bristles.

"Stop talking about me as if I wasn't in the room," she says. Zelena looks up at her through teary eyes and Robyn tries to straighten herself under her scrutiny. After a horrible pause her mother averts her gaze.

"I'm sorry, I can't-" she says, and then Robyn is staring at her backside. _My own mother has turned away from me,_ she thinks. _She does not want me._

"I can see that I'm not wanted," Robyn says. She means to leave, but someone takes her arm. It is Gideon. His hand is big enough that it wraps completely around her wrist.

"You can't just leave," he says, "You need to tell us what's going on."

She raises an eyebrow, "You're assuming I know?"

"I'm not _assuming_ anything."

Snow comes to hug her before she can think of a sassy response. He's more perceptive than the others. Certainly she knows _some_ of what's going on, but there are still some gaps. She accepts the hug, but doesn't feel particularly comforted.

"It's okay, honey, we'll figure this all out," Snow says. Robyn nods but decides to remain silent.

"I say we head to Rumple's shop and try sorting this out," Charming says, ever the voice of reason. Zelena sniffs.

"I'll come with you," she says. The words send hope spiraling through Robyn. Regina nods.

"I'll go with you," she tells her sister.

"And me!" Henry says, coming to stand next to Robyn again. As soon as he is near she feels calmer, more okay with everything that is happening. She is relieved that he will be coming with her. She doesn't know why, but he makes her feel safe in this strange new world. Maybe he possesses magic?

Belle and Gideon of course agree to accompany them as well, but Snow and Charming decide to "sit this one out and let the youngun's take over." Robyn inwardly laughs at that. They don't look much older than anyone else here - Henry excepted. Hook goes home to tell Emma about what's going on, so he doesn't come with them.

Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop is a dreary-looking place. Drearier, even, than Morpheus's lair. Robyn has never liked being in any place that is even remotely dark. Something about it is extremely unsettling. When they are inside, it is even worse. There are too many shadows lurking in here.

"What seems to be the problem, today, dare I ask?" the man - Rumpelstiltskin she assumes - steps out from a curtain. Robyn doesn't like the look of him.

"You have some explaining to do, Mr. Mama's Boy," Regina says, gesturing towards Robyn. "We found Robyn."

"Oh, indeed?" Rumpelstiltskin looks mildly amused, "She seems different from the last time I saw her."

"That's because she's-" Henry stops mid-sentence and looks at Robyn, "How old are you, now?"

"Twenty-three," she says.

Henry turns back to Rumpelstiltskin: "That's because she's twenty-three. The last time you saw her she was a baby."

"Only twenty-three? Good for her! Gideon had to wait until he was twenty-eight to be reunited with his family, again."

"That's not the point!" Zelena is no longer upset, she is furious.

"It's a pity that I don't know anything about it," Rumple says.

"Why, you-" Regina steps forward but Bell comes in front of her with her hands up.

"Stop it all of you!" Belle says, "If Rumple says he doesn't know anything about it, then he doesn't!"

"Oh, suddenly you're on this mongrel's side again?" Regina asks, laughing in disbelief. "It figures."

"I'm not on _anyone's_ side!"

Robyn is getting tired of this. She is getting tired of everyone arguing, and she is getting tired of the shadows that threaten to leap up at her at any second. She suddenly wants to be back in the Dream Realm. She takes a step back and bumps into Gideon, who is right behind her.

"Don't," he whispers. The shadows come closer and Robyn's heartbeat increases.

"I can't be here any longer!" she shouts, startling all of them, "I don't know how I got here, but I know I wanted to come. I tried for so long, but was never able to come here because I don't belong in this world, I belong in the Dream Realm! I am twenty-three in that world, but a baby in this one! I'm not supposed to be grown up yet, my body is still out there sleeping!"

"What?" Rumple finally seems interested, "Explain yourself."

"I'm trying to!" Robyn is desperate. She wants to leave as soon as possible, but she must get these people to understand, first! "The Black Fairy took me and put me under a sleeping curse so I can't wake up. This is my form in the Dream Realm, where time passes faster than here. I am still a baby, but you have to find me. I'm not supposed to be here. You have to send me back to the Dream Realm before I can wake up in real life!"

Time stops as they all digest what she's saying. She leans against Gideon, exhausted. "I have to get out of here," she says. "Morpheus told me not to come but I wanted to see Mother, and..." she looks at Zelena, still hopeful. "If I don't get back to the Dream Realm, I will disintegrate and my body in the real world will die."

"How?" Regina demands. "How do we do this?"

"Where did the Black Fairy hide you?" Henry asks at the same time.

Robyn shakes her head and closes her eyes, "I don't know! I don't know where I am, and I don't even know how I got here! All I know is I have to go back!"

The darkness is closing in, almost suffocating her. She stumbles forward, and then holds her hands in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Henry asks.

"I...please just let me go outside," she says. The magic inside of her flickers and sends a spiral of magic towards her hands that lights up at her fingertips. Zelena's eyes widen.

"You have magic?" she says, hardly unable to believe it. Robyn responds by shoving past Henry and flinging open the door to the shop. She breaths a sigh of relief when she feels the sunlight on her skin. There are no shadows out here. She does not venture completely outside, but neither does she take a step back indoors.

"How much time does she have left, father?" Gideon asks.

Rumpelstiltskin shrugs, "Everybody always thinks I know everything, but this is just one of the many things that I don't."

"Can you find out?"

"Well that depends," Rumple turns his gaze on Zelena. "What are you willing to give up for your daughter's life?"

"If you think you're going to try and bribe my sister with a deal, then you're just as daft as I thought," Regina snarls. "There's no way I'm letting you-"

"I'll do it," Zelena interrupts.

"No. Zelena you don't know what you're doing," Regina hisses. Belle speaks sharply to Rumple, but Robyn can't quite make out what she's saying. She turns around so that her back is facing outside and she can see everyone inside. Gideon meets her gaze and she sees compassion there. Compassion and a mutual understanding. As if he knows some of what she is feeling. As if he's been here, before.

"Don't pretend like you care what I do," Zelena says, reverting to hiding behind anger. "This is my _daughter_ we are talking about! You'd do the same if it was Henry!"

"Do we have a deal, then?" Rumple sounds vaguely annoyed. Zelena nods and lends him her hand for a shake.

"We have a deal."

"Great!" Rumpelstiltskin ignores her outstretched hand and begins rummaging through several drawers. "First things first, we need someone who's willing to go to the Dream Realm to find and speak with Morpheus."

Robyn wants to raise her hand, but then remembers that if it was as easy as that they could just send her back in whatever way Rumple was thinking. She looks around the room, waiting for someone to volunteer, and meets Henry's gaze. He's looking at her with brown eyes and brown hair...he is adorable. She still doesn't know why he feels so familiar, but sometimes one doesn't need a reason to like someone. She smiles at him and he smiles back.

"I'll go, of course," Zelena says. Rumpelstiltskin doesn't reply. He seems to be waiting for someone else to volunteer.

"I nominate Emma. She's been there once before," Regina suggests. Rumple smiles.

"Better," he says, "We need someone who won't get too emotionally involved, and Emma _has_ been there before. She is good at figuring out the right thing to do."

"I want to go!" Zelena says, still angry.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. You, dearie, are far too attached to the situation. You're also forgetting that Emma has a heroic past, and you, unfortunately, do not."

Robyn wishes she could go. She wishes she was never sent here. She wishes she had never spent a life in the Dream Realm without her family. She feels so isolated, so detached from everyone. It would be different if she had been raised here, but she was raised by the king of the Dream Realm. She is an outcast. _Why can't I just wake up?_

"Don't worry, Robyn," Henry says, "we'll get you back to where you belong. You'll be with your mother before you know it!" He is so sweet, this boy. Unfortunately his encouragement is fading fast. She hates admitting that it would be better if Emma went instead of her mother. She hates admitting that her mother might not be able to help her this time.

"If you're not going to leave, stop standing with the door open," Rumple snaps, "I hate drafts."

Robyn shudders, but not from his words. They notice this.

"What's wrong?" Regina asks, sounding skeptical. Robyn shakes her head and tries to shrug casually.

"It's nothing," she says. Gideon catches her eye again, and it feels like he is staring straight into her soul. She feels a sudden, strange pull towards him. His eyes are a soft brown, almost like cinnamon. She looks away.

"This is ridiculous," Regina mutters. "Where's Emma when we need her?"

"I'm right here," Emma says from behind Robyn. She starts and looses her grip on the door-frame. The blonde woman is looking at her, calculating, as if she doesn't trust her. Robyn is tired of staring at people.

"Ah, welcome, Emma!" Rumple is the only one who seems completely unfazed by the situation. Actually, he's been unfazed for most of it.

"What's this about going to the Dream Realm?" Emma asks. She is still watching Robyn.

"We need to ask Morpheus about a way to send Robyn back there," Zelena explains. Emma nods, and then (finally) turns her gaze to Rumple.

"Gideon, do you know of any place where the Black Fairy would hide a baby?" Henry asks. Gideon shakes his head.

"I don't. The only person who might have an inkling is the baby herself."

Robyn narrows her eyes when they all look at her, "Must we stand here staring at each other?" she asks, feeling quite annoyed. "May I remind you that I don't have all the time in the world to dilly-dally."

Regina snorts at her choice of words, but Robyn's attention is on Zelena. For the first time since being reunited, her mother looks pleased.

"You certainly grow up to be an interesting young woman," she says.

"And beautiful," Belle adds politely.

Robyn blushes. Interesting, yes. Beautiful? Debatable. Anyway, it's not something she spends much time thinking about. She's never been one to be self-conscious. It's pointless, really. There are always too many other things to think about, like waking up in the real world and getting back to her family.

"I take after my mother," she says instead, and Zelena looks even more pleased.

"Okay, Gold. When do we go to the Dream Realm?" Emma asks, stepping past Robyn. Rumpelstiltskin raises an eyebrow and then produces a pouch from one of the drawers.

"Anytime you're ready, Dearie," he says.

"So that's it? We let her go off, just like that?" Regina asks. "Why can't anyone else go with her?"

"You'll need people here to continue searching for Robyn's body," Rumple says. "Unless, of course, you prefer a child made of ashes."

" _Rumple_." There is a warning note in Belle's voice.

"Fine. Someone else can go with her."

Emma goes to stand beside Rumple and she gives Robyn a smile, "I'll find Morpheus and he'll tell me what we have to do," she says.

Robyn dips her head in response: "Thank you."

Rumpelstiltskin mumbles some words under his breath, and then suddenly throws the powder at Emma's feet. It explodes in a grey fog that envelopes her, and when the smoke clears, she is gone. Robyn is surprised. She wasn't expecting such fast results.

"Now," Rumpelstiltskin says, smiling, "Who's next?"


	3. II

**Emma**

When she opens her eyes, she is standing in the middle of a forest. Unlike the last time she was in the Dream Realm, it is dark and she can hear owls hooting in the distance. She doesn't see Rumpelstiltskin anywhere, which is slightly annoying. He's the one who would know where to find Morpheus, did he expect-

Something shines beside her and she covers her to shield her eyes from the light.

"Well, isn't this peachy?" Regina's voice cuts through the darkness and Emma lowers her arms.

"Regina?" she asks, disbelieving.

"Yes," Regina replies. She is dressed in a pretty violet dress and her hair has magically grown past shoulder-length. Emma looks down and realizes she is also wearing a dress. It is green with a frilly petticoat-sort-of-thing underneath that brushes against her legs like crinoline. Regina looks over at her and laughs.

"That's new," she says, "I wasn't expecting to find myself back in the land of fairy-tales."

"Let's just focus on finding Morpheus," Emma says. She turns and scans the array of trees around her. If it were daylight it might be easier to tell which direction looks most promising. As it is, she can barely trace the outlines of the trees closest to her.

"Here." Fire sparks in Regina's hand and the area is flooded with blessed light. Emma smiles in thanks. She remembers the time when her own magic would have helped her. She is sad for a moment, but she never once regrets losing it for her family.

"Now which way do you suppose the King of Dreams is?" Regina asks, and then she freezes. Emma tries to see what she is looking at, but when she reaches Regina's side, she can't see anything but a small burrow in the ground. She raises an eyebrow.

"What?" she asks.

"Is that-" Regina is cut off by a twig snapping behind her. Both women whirl around, preparing to run, but there is no one there. The burrow is forgotten, and Emma wonders if maybe it is the hole Alice fell into.

"I think we'd better start moving," she says when something snaps to their right, and then to their left.

"I think you're right," Regina whispers back. The two of them don't wait to see what sort of creatures might be cornering them in this magical realm. Instead, they keep their eyes ahead of them and focus on running as fast as they can without crashing into anything. When they can't run anymore, they stop and Emma leans on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Regina covers her abdomen, wincing over a cramp; neither of them notice the figure leaning casually against an oak tree. The sun is starting to tease the world with its light - the clouds are outlined in silver and the sky is painted a lighter blue.

"What are my two eyes beholding on this fine dawn?" The sheer proximity of the voice makes Emma and Regina both jump in surprise. A young man with startling eyes is leaning against a tree, watching them. He is dressed in green from head-to-foot, and bears a small crown on his head. It is the only thing on him that isn't green, though the stone inside has a curious resemblance to an emerald.

"Who are you?" Regina wastes no time in asking. The young man chuckles. Emma can't stop staring at his eyes. They are a spring green, and almost seem to sparkle in the faint light. If she had to describe them in one word it would be _beautiful_. Beautiful, and somehow kind. The fact is more eerie than comforting, however. Emma likes to think of herself as someone who trusts easily, but she has been deceived one too many times to give it away so easily, now.

"Me? I am but a traveler, wandering these woods just as thou art at this very moment," he says with a smirk. Emma can't help but feel uncomfortable.

"You don't look like any traveler I've ever seen," Regina mutters. The man just smiles again.

"Apologies, fair lady. My name is Aethalbald." He bows with a flourish, "Now I must know, what ails thee? For certainly under no usual circumstances do fair ladies stray from prettier places."

Regina snorts, "I think someone's a _little_ obsessed with Shakespeare."

Emma ignores her friends laughter, though she admits that she also finds his way of talking weird. (What kind of name is _Aethalbald_ , anyway?) Straightening her shoulders, she decides to include him on their little quest. So far he hasn't done anything threatening other than scaring them with his presence. If he betrays them later on then she will take the blame.

"We're looking for Morpheus, do you know where we can find him?" she asks. Aethalbald raises an eyebrow and brings his hands together in prayer position. He looks up at the sky and frowns.

"I am willing to help thee," he says, "but my time is running out."

"Spare us the riddles and just tell us where he is!" Regina says. Emma gives her a stern look. Regina can be impatient sometimes, and it more than not spurns nothing but trouble.

"I don't understand, why are you running out of time?" she asks the man. He shrugs and then points one way, and then scratches his head and points another way.

"Hum, it displeases me to tell you that I do not know of Morpheus's current whereabouts," he says rather sheepishly.

"Great," Regina throws up her hands in frustration, "Is there anyone else who might be able to help us?"

"Yes, sweet flower. I may not know where is is at the present, however I do know where he lives." Aethalbald glances back at the sky which is getting brighter by the minute.

"Can you tell us how to get there?" Emma asks. She very much doubts that he will be of much help, but they don't have much of a choice, and so far he is their best lead. Aethalbald bows again, his crown glittering.

"Fear not, Lady Fair, I shall guide you there," he says. He walks towards them, and it is the strangest action Emma has ever seen. His gait is awkward and his legs wobble as if he has no sense of balance. His legs are not longer than his body, but he carries himself as if they were. It seems a miracle that he is able to walk at all with that kind of movement. As he stumble-walks towards them, she suddenly notices an odd glowing about his skin. It is as if he were made of glitter.

The sun peaks out from over the mountains, painting the sky rose. As soon as the sunlight hits his skin, Aethalbald starts shining more brightly. He covers his eyes and shakes his head.

"Time's up," he moans. Emma and Regina watch with fascination as his body starts shrinking and morphing in front of their very eyes. It is over as soon as it started, and in Aethalbald's place is a...

"What the hell is that?!" Regina shrieks. She shrinks back in disgust. Emma might have done the same thing had she not been so used to the unusual happening.

Aethalbald is a frog.

His body is the same shade of green that his clothes had been, but he still has the crown on his head, though it is extremely diminished in size. He croaks and his throat swells up just like a regular frog.

"I've read about this somewhere before," Emma mutters. She tries to figure it out when the frog (er _Aethalbald)_ speaks.

"I would hop if I thought I would be able to keep up with you lovelies, but as it happens I have much shorter legs than either of you. Would one of you be willing to carry me along, perchance?"

Of course. It finally clicks in Emma's brain: the Frog Prince. It is an interesting turn of events, but then, this is the Dream Realm where anything can happen. Besides that, Emma has seen far more disturbing things in her lifetime than a man shape-shifting into his frog-form.

"You're sure you know where Morpheus lives?" she asks. The frog bobs his head to the best of his ability.

"Yes," he says. His voice sounds the same as it did when he was a man. Emma sighs and kneels down next to him, holding her hand out - palm up.

"Then lead the way," she says. Aethalbald jumps into her hand and he feels like any other normal frog. Emma stands up and raises an eyebrow at Regina who is looking at her with distaste. He might not be the kind of guide she is used to, but at least he's willing to help and seems friendly.

So far.

* * *

**Robyn**

After Emma and Regina have successfully been transported to the Dream Realm (and after Rumpelstiltskin explains in detail that their bodies will be just as they were when they return) the group starts to leave the pawn shop, one-by-one. Robyn is relieved to leave the shop behind, but she has no idea where to go. She tries following Zelena, but her mother makes up some story about a headache and she isn't able to stay with her. Belle and Rumpelstiltskin remain in the shop, and Gideon leaves shortly after she does.

Henry is the only one nice enough to stick with her after they've all gone. If it wasn't for him, she feels sure that she'd feel lonelier than she has ever felt in her life.

"So what's it like living in the Dream World?" Henry asks. Robyn isn't sure how to answer him. On one hand it is quite like normal, but on the other hand, it isn't. _Also_ , she thinks, _what I think of as normal may not be normal to him._

"Well," she begins, "I was raised mostly by Morpheus in his castle. I practiced magic when he wasn't watching because he always told me to be "wary of my strength!" or some nonsense."

"Maybe he just knows you have really powerful magic," Henry suggests.

Robyn smiles at that: "I don't think so. I think it was more paranoia on his part. He told me stories about all of you." She wants to change the topic of their conversation because magic has always been a tender subject.

"Really? What kind of stories?" he asks, looking interested. Robyn tilts her head and considers.

"I don't know, just...stories about the people who lived here. He sometimes told me about my mother and her family, but I don't exactly remember them all. I was a child when he told me," she explains. It is so hard to explain to him that time works differently in the Dream Realm. She doesn't even know how long her body has been asleep, for all she knows she could be just as old in the real world as she is now.

Henry leads her down the street and she has to crane her neck to see everything. The town is quaint, but not very large. Morpheus's castle seemed bigger, though in retrospect that may not be so good, either. After a while, Henry puts his hands in his pockets and stops. There is an awkward silence, where he shifts his weight and keeps looking towards the horizon.

Robyn realizes that he is trying to figure out a way to tell her that he has to leave. That he no longer wants to be with her. She doesn't mind so much, but...no, that is a lie. She _does_ mind, very much. Still, she swallows her pride and pretends to be completely unbothered when he apologizes about having to go to dinner with his mothers. Robyn doesn't know what he means when he uses the plural, but she shoves it away.

"That's all right," she assures him, "I'll be fine on my own."

"You can come for dinner, if you want," he suggests. Robyn thinks about it, but then shakes her head.

"I think I'd rather stay outside and explore." She makes sure to wink at him when she says "explore." And he seems immensely relieved. Is she really so bad? Morpheus has told her before that she can be a lot to handle, but she has never been sure of what that means.

"Well, you can always change your mind," he says, and then bids her adieu. They part ways and Robyn is alone again. She shivers and remembers that she is still in her nightgown. Good grief! No wonder everybody feels awkward around her! She is barely clothed! How indecent and uncivilized of her.

She turns around and starts walking back the way she came. Perhaps Belle can help find her some clothes. They seem to be about the same size, after-all. She hates Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop, but it is a small price to pay for a bit of decorum. Morpheus has always been strict with the way she dresses. "Modesty is important," he would say, "And not only that, it is more becoming than all of that silly, scanty stuff."

Robyn giggles at the memory, and some of the day's stress feels lighter. It is nearing midday when she reaches the Pawn shop. She hesitates by the door, afraid to open it.

"You don't have to go in if you don't want to," someone says from behind her. Robyn turns around and finds herself looking at Gideon. He is holding a bundle of wood and smiling down at her. He isn't that much taller, but he is tall enough that she feels like some sort of small shrub (she hates feeling short - Morpheus always teases her about it).

"What makes you think I don't want to go in?" she asks. Gideon's smile turns into something less polite and more genuinely amused.

"Don't worry, I'm still not assuming anything," he says. She crosses her arms and fights off a blush. She refuses to lose at this game.

"I came to see your mother," she says. Gideon continues to smile at her. He has a handsome face. The way his lips curve up is quite appealing. There is a strange sort of fluttering in Robyn's stomach, but she isn't sure what it is or if it means anything significant.

"She's inside," he says. Robyn understands that he is waiting for her to open the door and go in. She ignores the thudding of her heartbeat, and grabs the handle. One more moment of hesitation, and then she turns the knob and goes into the shop. The shadows from before come back to taunt her, and she forces herself to stand strong against their attacks.

Gideon comes in after her, but he doesn't close the door. Instead, he makes a point of leaving it wide open, and then dumps the logs behind the counter. She can still feel the sunshine on her back, and it is comforting. She watches Gideon, and the way he walks with his shoulders. As she watches, he pulls off his shirt and tosses it in the corner. Well. She was _not_ expecting that. He isn't particularly muscular, but there is something extremely pleasing about the sight of his bare chest. It isn't bare for long, though, as he slips on a more comfortable sweater.

Someone clears their throat and Robyn glances around to find Rumpelstiltskin looking at her with his beady eyes.

"Need something, dearie?" he asks. Before she can respond, Belle comes in from behind the curtain. Robyn wonders what is hidden behind it. Belle takes one look at Robyn and understands what she's come for.

"I think I have something that will fit you," she says. She gestures for Robyn to follow her, and she does so, feeling like a rebel when she passes beyond the curtain.

It is just another room, much like the other. More cluttered, maybe, but certainly no more interesting. She is slightly disappointed at this anticlimactic turn. Belle leads her to a closet and she opens it, revealing an array of clothing. Dresses, blouses, skirts, pants. Is there anything this woman _doesn't_ have? Belle rummages through them for a while before pulling out a dress that is a bit smaller than the rest.

"This one never fit me," Belle says, and then holds it in front of Robyn. She nods her head in satisfaction. "I think it will fit you, though," she smiles and Robyn takes the dress in gratitude. Belle leads her to the bathroom and she puts it on.

It is a chocolate brown dress that goes past her knees and swishes delicately above her ankles. The fabric is soft, and the sleeves are short. Robyn admires herself in the mirror. The dress is simple, but it looks good on her. She didn't expect to look so good in brown, but it highlights the auburn of her hair and accentuates the gentle curves of her form.

"Thank you, it's beautiful," she thanks Belle. The older woman smiles happily.

"You look stunning!" she says. Robyn does not reply. She is not used to so many compliments. She looks back at the full-length mirror Belle has sitting next to the bathroom. She likes the way she looks, but she never realized anyone else really paid much attention to looks. Though, she admits, she was focusing on Gideon's only moments ago. Most likely it's because there isn't anyone in the Dream Realm worth looking at. No one lives there like she and Morpheus do, after-all. People will come and go, different creatures sometimes show up in Morpheus's castle, and then leave once their dream is over.

"Thank you," she says again, feeling out of place.

"I've never seen that dress before, Mother," Gideon says, walking in. Robyn looks at him, and he is looking back at her with dark eyes. The way he looks at her feels almost invasive, and she shifts. She doesn't know why, but something about the idea of this man looking at her in this way is incredibly uncomfortable.

"That's because I've never worn it," Belle answers, and then turns back to Robyn. "Will you be staying with Zelena, then?"

Something catches in Robyn's throat. "My mother doesn't want me," she says. It is the truth, but Belle looks instantly appalled.

"I'm very sure that isn't true!" she exclaims, grabbing Robyn's hands, "She's just overwhelmed by everything. I know that if you talk to her she'll forget about you being from the Dream Realm. You're still _you_ , after-all! You're still baby Robyn!"

Robyn suddenly pulls back from Belle's grip, feeling disgust at the way she says "baby." Yes, Robyn is a baby in this world, but why should they have to keep bringing it up all the time! She is ashamed for feeling so petty over a trivial matter, but until she has grown up in this world she will remain twenty-three in the Dream Realm forever.

"You could stay here," Gideon takes a step forward, as if he can sense Robyn's shame. Belle nods her head, completely oblivious. Robyn wishes she were naive. It must be so... _freeing_.

"Yes, stay with us!" Belle says. She has forgotten that she suggested going to be with Zelena. Robyn shrugs.

"I don't want to impose-" she begins.

"No, no imposing here!" Belle smiles and looks more excited than Robyn feels is necessary. She eyes the curtain, as if she is thinking of fleeing. Gideon is still there, with his dark eyes and messy hair. The corner of his lips quirk upward in a crooked grin. She finds herself smiling back, and then she feels conscious of the way her hair looks, and the way she probably smells of dirt and forest. She wrinkles her nose and Gideon's smile widens.

She turns away from him. Belle looks at her son, and then back at Robyn. She smiles, and it occurs to Robyn that perhaps she is hiding a secret. She doesn't particularly care about Belle's secrets, they have only just met. She isn't sure _what_ to think, actually, so instead she considers Belle's offer.

"I accept your offer," she says, and then bows her head slightly in thanks. Belle pats her shoulder and then sweeps her hand over the room.

"I'm glad you'll be staying with us, Robyn," she says, "Shall I show you to your suite?"

Suite? Robyn blinks. There is a _suite_ among this clutter? She hardly believes it is possible, but stranger things have happened. She nods and tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear. From his place at the curtain, Gideon watches her. She can feel his eyes on her when she follows Belle down a dark hallway and suddenly remembers that she hates this place. She hates this place full of shadows and of the unknown. She makes it to the edge of the hallway, and then stops. Her feet do not allow her to move past.

She frantically tries to think of a good excuse for declining Belle's offer: she is a stranger. She is not tired, and does not plan on sleeping while in this world. She has suddenly developed a contagious sickness. She-

"Mother, I think Robyn will feel more comfortable in the Sun Room." Gideon calls after his mother so casually that Robyn almost believes that he hasn't seen the way she jumps at the curling tendrils of darkness at her feet. Has she been shaking? She can't tell, but something tells her she must have been for Gideon to notice.

"I was going to let her use the Rose Room. The Sun Room is hardly a room for guests," Belle responds, frowning. Gideon steps in front of Robyn and their voices are suddenly drowned out by the sound of her heartbeat. She closes her eyes and counts to ten like Morpheus tells her to do whenever she is nervous or upset.

Then, just as suddenly, Gideon is there, right beside her. His hand is brushing against her own, and she can smell the scent of wood on his clothes. He offers her a smile - a sad smile - and then closes the gap between their hands. He squeezes, and she feels better.

"Come on, I'll show you the Sun Room," he says gently. And then he turns around to lead her to a more promising-sounding area.

The Sun Room is a segregated room at the back of the building, with windows on every side. Light spills in and breathes life into the dusty room. There is a small bed in the corner with books piled on top of it. A table at the wall suggests someone has been using the room for carpentry. There is a damp, almost rotting smell to the room; leftovers from wood shavings scattered all throughout the floor.

Robyn has never been anywhere more perfect.

She lets go of Gideon's hand and explores the room, relishing every moment that she feels the sun on her skin.

"I thought you'd like it." Gideon chuckles, and Robyn joins him with her own bout of giggles. She feels like a little girl. She feels like the baby that she really is. She feels like _herself_.

"I do love it! Thank you, Gideon!" she says. She smiles at him, and makes sure that it is a real smile. She has practiced smiling in front of the mirror; she knows how to make her eyes light up and how to crinkle her mouth in a way that makes it look asi if she has dimples. She offers him this smile, and he offers her one in return (though he looks more amused at her behavior than anything). They stand in the room of sunshine smiling and laughing at each other, both waiting for the moment to end while at the same time wishing it wouldn't. They are strangers, but in this moment Robyn feels a connection to him. She feels a bond - a strong pull towards this man with the dark eyes and messy hair. It doesn't make sense, but then, nothing ever does, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Frog Prince was taken from the Grimm's fairy tale: The Frog King. At the end of the story, when he turns into a prince he is described as: "[b]ut when he fell down he was no frog but a King's son with beautiful kind eyes." In the original story he speaks in Old English, which is where his strange way of talking comes from.


	4. III

**Gideon**

Gideon is admiring the slope of her nose. It slopes gently down, somehow meeting up with the pink of her lips and the curve of her chin. He can see her collarbone and the dip between her breasts. Her shoulders are covered in freckles, dotting constellations from her all the way down to her pale wrists. She doesn't realize he's staring at her because her eyes are closed and her hand is curled gently into the pillow. Outside, the crickets welcome the night in joyful chorus. Inside, Robyn sleeps soundly, looking as peaceful as a babe in the little bed by the window.

She had fallen asleep soon after he brought her to the Sun Room. They had laughed together, and then she had thrown herself on the bed and fell instantly asleep. Gideon wishes sleep were that easy for him. Instead, it eludes him like so many other things in this world. He has missed out on so many dreams.

Robyn sighs in her sleep and turns her nose into the fabric of the pillow. Gideon smiles. She looks a lot like Zelena. A strand of her hair falls across her face, turning bronze in the moonlight. Her eyes flutter slightly, and her hand twitches. Gideon wants to capture the image for his memories, but knows he can't linger here all night. So he turns around in the doorway, and lets his eyes wander down the long, dark hallway towards his room. A room where he knows he will not find any of the comfort he needs. A room that is his, but only by name.

It would be different if he had grown up here, in this house with his parents. With the Storybrooke characters, and all their families. He enters his room and turns on the light. It would have been different if the Dark Fairy hadn't stolen his childhood from him. Maybe the room would feel like his and maybe the town wouldn't be such a stranger.

If not for her, he might have been the one sleeping with his hand curled and his eyes fluttering.

* * *

**Emma**

It feels like they've been walking for days, when in reality it is probably closer to a few hours. Aethalbald sits on Emma's shoulder, croaking directions every so often and complimenting them on their looks. Emma doesn't have a problem ignoring his comments, but Regina is quite perturbed by their amphibious companion.

"Through these trees, maiden. And might I say your hair is like a crow's wings?" he says to Regina when she steps in front of Emma.

"Do you ever shut up?" Regina asks. Her patience is wearing thin. "How much longer is it to Morpheus's place?"

"Do not fret, my pretty. We shall arrive at his palace shortly," Aelthalbald says. Regina scowls and Emma fights to contain laughter.

"Can you please stop referring to us as your pretties? It doesn't really fit our situation," Regina says. Emma feels Aethalbald move a little further away from her neck. He doesn't say anything, but after a moment, his tongue darts out and grabs a nearby fly. Emma jumps a little at the action, but thankfully Aethalbald doesn't fall off. She can hear him crunching on the fly and the idea of it is sickening.

They do some more walking and Emma feels like collapsing. Her legs feel chafed from the crinoline skirt, and the bottom of the dress is so muddy it's weighing her down. Just when she thinks she can't go on any longer, she spies the tip of a tower through the trees, silver against the impossible blue of the sky.

Aethalbald seems incredibly pleased with himself.

"You see? I told you it was close."

"It's about time," Regina said, looking as weary as Emma feels. She wears a tired expression and Emma notices she has let her hair down from its confinement. It falls well past her shoulders in messy tangles. She raises an eyebrow and Regina shrugs.

"There's a reason I keep it short, now," she says. "I forgot how annoying it was at this length."

The trio approach the castle, and it is closer than Emma had originally thought. Soon they stand at the large, marble doors with dark opal knockers shaped like lions.

Aelthalbald slides off of Emma's shoulder and hits the ground with a PLOP.

"Woah, are you okay?" Emma bends down, but it's hard to look a frog in the eye. Aethalbald makes a tiny movement with his front legs that might have been a shrug.

"I am perfectly alright, thank you for your concern," he says, then turns to the doors and hops up to it. He sits up as best he can on his back legs and raps on the door with a tiny fist. Emma can't help herself - she chuckles at the strange sight. Regina surprises them both by showing some sympathy towards the creature and picking him up. Emma smiles when the former evil queen gives Aethalbald a gentle, almost motherly pat on the head.

"I'm afraid he won't be able to hear you while you're in this form," she says. Emma takes a knocker on her hand and knocks, but the sound falls flat and a rush of wind pushes her hair back. She blinks in surprise.

"What was that?"

"You must knock together," Aethalbald says. Regina takes the other knocker, and the two women look at each other.

"On my signal," Regina says. Emma nods, knowing better than to start an unnecessary argument. Regina lifts the knocker, and Emma does the same.

"NOW!"

The knockers slam against the doors with a boom so loud it echoes through the forest and comes back behind them. The doors swing open and the action is so swift; so magical that Emma is surprised when there is no accompanying mist or ominous music. Aethalbald hops hops of Regina's hand, and starts hopping into the castle with much glee and unsurpressed excitement.

"I haven't been here in ages! I missed this deliferous place!" he made his way towards a large plant that sits next to a table. Emma wonders if he made that word up.

"Ah, my favorite plant!"

Emma and Regina enter, and the doors shut behind them. The room is smaller than expected, but no less magnificent. Bottles of colorful liquids and various ingredients line the walls and there is a hearty fire going in the fireplace near a long table that is set up for dinner. No place on the wall is bear; the spots where the potions end are decorated with elaborate paintings. On the far side of the room is a table that looks like it came directly from a wizard's handbook. Emma has met Morpheus before, but she didn't realize he lived like some sort of warlock.

"That's funny, I wasn't expecting it to be empty," Regina says. Emma rolls her eyes in good nature and walks towards the stairs they are closest to.

"Maybe he's upstairs?" she suggests.

"Maybe he's making dreams?" Regina responds. Her voice doesn't sound sassy, but her words emit a sarcastic vibe. Just as she finishes talking, someone clears their throat. Emma whirls around and Morpheus is standing at the wizard table, watching them with dark eyes. He frowns at them but not in an unkind way.

"Weren't you just-" Emma doesn't finish the thought. It doesn't really matter, anyway.

"Emma Swan, we meet again," Morpheus says. "And you _still_ aren't dreaming. Honestly, do you never sleep?"

"Morpheus, we need your help!" Emma says. She picks up her skirts and walks over to him as fast as she can manage. Her feet ache from walking and she wishes she was wearing her normal clothes.

"Of course you do," Morpheus sighs. "What is it this time?"

"Emma," Regina is at Emma's side. She grabs her arm and whispers frantically in her ear. "It's Robyn."

She gestures to a small photo displayed proudly on the desk, framed with a golden trim. It's a picture of Morpheus and a little girl with red hair. It isn't the best picture, but they both look incredibly happy. Despite her situation, Emma is glad she grew up in the Dream Realm loved.

"You know Robyn? She found you?" Morpheus asked, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Yes. We need your help to get her back to the Dream Realm. Somehow she arrived in Storybrooke as her dream-self."

"I understand." Morpheus' eyes take on a sad note, and he shuffles some papers around. "If she doesn't return her body will eventually disintegrate and she will cease to exist in both worlds."

"Well then we need to get her back here!" Regina says. "That's why we came!"

Morpheus shakes his head sadly, "Unfortunately, I am unable to help you-" he tries to go on but Emma interrupts him.

"What about one of your potions? You're the master of the Dream Realm for God's sake. Can't you magically transport her back here or something?"

"Alas, my power does not extend much past the borders of this world. In order for Robyn to be returned, she must be reunited with her body."

"How do we do that?" Emma asks.

"Once her dream-self meets her body, the two will once again become one and she will wake up from the Dark Fairy's curse. Unless you do this, she will be lost to you forever." Morpheus clasps his hands together and his lips set in a grim line. Regina snorts in defeat.

"Great, we don't even know where she is!" She throws her hands up in exasperation and Emma's heart falls.

"Do you know where she is?" Emma asks. Morpheus shakes his head again.

"All I know is she is in a relatively safe place. She doesn't seem to have been disturbed."

"How are we supposed to find her, then?" Regina runs a hand through her long hair.

"The person who can help most with that would be Robyn herself. Her connection with her body may be weak, but it is still alive. Somewhere inside her she is somewhat-conscious of her surroundings."

"What does that mean?" Emma asks.

Morpheus opens his mouth to respond but at that moment Aethalbald decides to speak up. Emma has almost forgotten about the frog until he hops casually between her legs and looks up at Morpheus.

"It means you'll have to get her to give you clues about where she is. Like Morpheus said, she still has some contact with herself and is sleeping soundly somewhere. She is probably not aware of this, but she's probably already given clues to her whereabouts."

Morphus grunts at the sight of the frog: "Where have you been, Thal?"

"Oh, you know...around." Aethalbald's speech is more coherent for once - less filled with Shakespearean expressions and more like a person from the present age.

"When you say "around" do you mean here around, or there around?" Morpheus asks, not looking particularly interested in Aethalbald's response.

Aethalbald's tongue darts out from between his lips, "Don't worry, I haven't offered to find any princess's golden balls."

Emma laughs.

"Clues? What clues? I haven't seen anything," Regina mutters, completely ignoring the conversation between frog and man. Morpheus blinks at her. It seems as if he's forgotten that she was there.

"Oh, yes, well, let's say she's somewhere cold, for example. Her body language or temperature preference will indicate a reaction to this. She may shiver at odd times, or complain about always being cold." Morpheus shrugs, "Other than that, it's hard to say what Fiona would have done with a baby."

Emma thinks about the first time she met Robyn and tries to think of anything out of the ordinary. She hadn't complained about the cold, even though she was wearing a thin little nightgown. She recalls her face when Zelena rejected her. Nothing irregular about that, other than the fact no child should have to question the love of their mother. She remembers eating dinner with Hook and Henry. Henry had told her that he walked around a bit with Robyn. She wonders if he noticed anything.

Regina starts pacing and muttering underneath her breath. She is just as deep in thought as Emma is, and no less concerned. Whatever happens, they are all in this together. Emma clears her throat and nods at Morpheus.

"Thanks, Morpheus. We'll find her."

Morpheus smiles gently, "Be sure that you do. I've grown quite fond of the lass."

* * *

**Robyn**

When she wakes up, Robyn stretches and yawns, feeling pleasantly refreshed. She dresses herself in the chocolate dress and goes out to the hallway. The door opens with a loud creak, and she freezes. There is a cool breeze in the air, accompanied with heavy scent of dust. She strains her ears, but she can't hear anything but silence. She tiptoes out of the room and towards the entrance.

"Good morning, Robyn!" The chirpy voice makes Robyn jump nearly two feet into the air. She cries out and jumps back against the wall. Belle holds up her hands in apology.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you!" Belle says. She rushes to help Robyn stand, and starts brushing her off in places where Robyn is sure there is no dirt. She shrugs off and smiles.

"I'm fine, now," she says.

"If you're looking for the bathroom, it's about a quarter of the way down the hall and is the first door to the left. I put out fresh towels, and you can use my shampoo and brush if you need one."

Robyn is once again struck by this woman's kindness. Belle barely even knows her, and yet she has opened her home, and her heart to her. She smiles again, and makes sure it reaches her eyes.

"Thank you for everything, Belle," she says. Belle nods and walks past her. Robyn hesitates only a moment before heading to the bathroom. It has been ages since she last felt clean, and she's been holding in pee since last night. She has been dreading walking through the hallway, but it's not so bad this morning. There is a window at the end of the hallway that is letting in some light, and the rays are pleasant. The bathroom has a small window of its own, and a nice, bright mirror-light.

After her shower, Robyn combs through her auburn hair. There are some hairbands scattered around the sink and she thinks about putting her hair up. She prefers wearing it down (it feels free that way) but perhaps it would look better in a more proper style. After a small debate, she pulls it behind her in a thick ponytail. She has always liked the way her hair feels against her neck when it is up like this. When she moves her head, it brushes softly against the back of her neck and dress.

When she comes out, Belle has a breakfast of pancakes ready. The rest of the family is already sitting around the table, eating in silence. It's not so awkward as it is peaceful. She gathers that none of them are morning people. She, on the other hand, appreciated the dawn.

Gideon looks up when she sits down, but Rumpelstiltskin could not care less about the stranger at his table. He is preoccupied with an experiment and only grunts a greeting when Belle nudges him in the arm. Robyn fills her plate and tries not to feel self-conscious about the fact that Gideon is watching her with his dark eyes. He is wearing a well-fitting brown shirt and blue pants of a fabric she's never seen before. As she leans across the table to syrup her pancakes, she almost swears that she can smell the same woodsy scent that was clinging to him last night.

Her cheeks flush and she refuses to look at him, even after he says good morning. She replies, of course, but she cannot bring herself to meet his penetrating gaze.

"I hope you slept well in the Sunroom," Belle says, "It can be kind of drafty in there, sometimes.

"I did, thank you," Robyn says. Something brushes against her leg, and she realizes with a shudder that it is Gideon's foot. He is trying to vie for her attention with his feet? She shoots him a glare. He is smiling at her, but it's a smile only she can see. Too small for Rumpelstiltskin or Belle to catch, but she sees it. How incredibly annoying.

"Please pass the strawberries," she says. She is talking to Rumpelstiltskin who is sitting in front of the fruit, but it is Gideon who grabs them and passes them to her. When she takes it from him his hand slips a little and it collides with hers. His hand is warm and the contact sends a rush of tingles through her arm. She pulls away and leaves the strawberries behind.

 _He did that on purpose,_ she thinks. She tries to be angry, but she is more annoyed than anything. Forgetting her place for the moment, she clears her throat and speaks her mind (as she always does).

"I'm not sure what you think you're doing, but I don't want you touching me, anymore," she says. Rumpelstiltskin chokes on his drink and Belle's eyes go wide. For the first time that morning Rumpelstiltskin acknowledges the girl in the room.

"Excuse me?" he asks. Robyn doesn't even have the decency to blush at her bluntness. She pops a piece of pancake in her mouth and waits for Gideon to apologize. He looks at her, and she looks at him.

"Sorry, that was an accident," Gideon says.

"You call jabbing me with your foot an accident?" _Glare. Chew, chew._

"I was stretching."

"And were you stretching yesterday when you grabbed my hand in that inappropriate way?" _Glare. Chew, chew._

"What? I don't remember that!"

Belle looks back and forth between her son and Robyn, intrigued. Rumple, on the other hand, looks fairly disgusted. Robyn stands up and reaches for his hand. He takes it and they sit there, holding hands at the table. Gideon smiles at her for real this time, and Robyn realizes what she's done.

"That's enough out of you. We don't need Zelena's daughter flirting with our son," Rumpelstiltskin says. His voice sends a jolt through Robyn and she withdraws her hand, flushing redder than ever. _Flirting?_ Oh, no, was _that_ was this was? She could have none of that business. No, no, no. She needed to get back to the Dream Realm. She needed to get back to Morpheus. She needed to get back to her body.

She stands up and holds her arms at her sides.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality," she says, "I will be going, now."

She doesn't wait for a response, and she doesn't turn around when Belle starts shouting after her, and then scolding her husband. She walks quickly through the pawn shop, and exits the shop with the doors jingling behind her. She doesn't notice that Gideon has followed her out onto the street. He grabs her arm and twirls her around to face him.

"I'm sorry, Robyn, I wasn't trying to make you feel uncomfortable," he apologizes. He doesn't look that sorry. "I just...you're cute when you're angry."

Cute? "I don't think so, Mr. Please leave me be!" she says, furiously. She doesn't move, though, and neither does he.

"I've never interacted with a girl who's as close to my age as you are. And the fact that you're - " Something in Gideon's throat catches. "I didn't mean to be so attracted to you," he mumbles the last words and releases her. He looks like a little boy, all shy and embarrassed.

 _He's attracted to me?_ Robyn can't say anything for a long pause. He feels bad, she knows he does. _At least he knows he was being creepy,_ she thinks. Though if she's honest with herself, it wasn't creepy. Not exactly. She takes his hand again, slowly, unsure of herself. She stares down at their entwined hands, unable to look him straight in the face again.

"You infuriate me," she whispers.

"I'm sorry," he says again.

"I don't even know you." Robyn takes a step backwards, and is hurt when he does not follow. She speaks the truth, and yet she wishes she _did_ know him. She wishes she knew the reason for the sadness behind his eyes. She wants to know what his favorite color is, and what his pet peeves are. She wants to feel his hand in hers forever. But she does not belong in this world, and, from what little she knows, neither does he. He is the boy who grew up too fast. Everything about him is too fast.

This is too fast.

She steps away from him and drops his hand. He doesn't argue, and he doesn't come any closer.

"Well, I know something about you," he says. His voice is soft. Robyn tilts her head, wondering what he could possibly know about her. She mentally prepares of list of responses, but she isn't expecting his words.

"You're afraid of the dark," he says matter-of-factly. And Robyn isn't upset because he's wrong, she's upset because he's right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Deliferous" is not a real word. It just came out when I was writing, and it seemed appropriate. If it turns out that it's a real word and means something entirely unrelated, just let me know and I'll make up another one. In regards to the insta-love, it happened because that sort of thing always happens in OUaT.


	5. IV

**Robyn**

"You're afraid of the dark."

Robyn's head is swirling - her vision is clouded by Gideon's innocence, which is quite like a pair of blunt knives. She tries stammering to buy herself time. She doesn't know how to explain it. Whenever she thinks of the crawling shadows and nightmarish creatures, her skin prickles and her chest feels like it's being compressed.

"I - I've never really liked it," she says. The corner of Gideon's mouth turns up and she finds herself wanting to reach out and touch it; wanting to grab the smile and place it on her chest, near to her heart.

"It's okay, I'm just surprised no one else has picked up on it, yet," he says. His reassurance drips onto her and makes her feel better about opening up.

"I must admit, it seems a lot worse here than it did in the Dream Realm," she says. Gideon cocks his head and thinks.

"I wonder if it means anything," he mutters. Robyn leans forward without thinking in order to hear him better, and her head nearly bumps into his chest.

"I'm sure it's just a simple fear," she says, "Everyone has something they are afraid of."

"That's true. I'm afraid of betrayal and loneliness. I'm also not too fond of spiders."

Robyn raises an eyebrow and steps away from him, "You don't have to reveal these things to me," she says.

"Don't I?" Gideon smiles gently, "I've come to realize that I'm good at hiding what I'm feeling. You wear your feelings on your sleeve, which is how I learned about the darkness thing. Besides that, my mother is always telling me to be more honest and open with myself."

"I am not your mother." Robyn crosses her arms. Gideon takes a step closer despite his earlier precautions. She neither mentions it nor moves away. Her heart is beating rapidly in her chest and she curses herself for being so easily affected.

"No, you most certainly are not." Gideon moves in, and his breath hits her cheek. She closes her eyes and closes the distance between them. His lips brush against hers in a soft tease before he pulls away again, making the air cold. She opens her eyes and instead of feeling violated in any way (which she should feel, shouldn't she?) she feels disappointed. He hasn't taken advantage of her, but he looks suddenly sheepish, as if it was he who had the decision to kiss _her_.

"This is silly," she finds herself saying. She sounds more annoyed than she means to and expects Gideon to mention this, but he just stares at her with his dark eyes. He looks more shocked than anything, though there is a tinge of pink in his cheeks that wasn't there before.

"This is silly," she says again, "because we just met, and I am not even from this world. Adding to that our age difference and the fact that we know nothing about each other doesn't make it any better."

"Well," Gideon says, finally finding his voice again, "I always _did_ wonder what lust felt like."

 _Lust?_ Robyn bursts out laughing, which surprises him, but he laughs along with her. It's funny because whatever this is, it doesn't seem like lust. It feels much more more...real than that. True, she doesn't know him, and true, she is currently five years younger than him, but in reality she was born before he was.

In reality, she is a baby sleeping in a bassinet someplace, and he is a man who had his own childhood stolen from him. From what she knows, he is supposed to be a baby, too. In a way, they are connected in a way the others weren't. They both grew up faster than they should have, and technically shouldn't be adults in the real world. Maybe that is why their connection is so strong. Maybe it isn't lust, but simply a common ground.

After their laughter has died down, Robyn wipes a few tears from her eyes, and places a hand on her hip. Her face turns serious.

"I suppose we're both lost," she says, though she isn't sure why it matters saying something like that out loud. They hadn't been talking about being lost, anyway. Gideon's face falls and he stares at her. He looks small in this moment and Robyn almost wishes she hasn't said anything about being lost. His hand finds hers and he starts walking down the sidewalk. She follows beside him, though she doesn't have much of a choice in the matter. His grip is strong and his hand is warm and inviting so she doesn't really want to let go, anyway.

"I guess we'll never know," he says. "But there is something we _can_ change, and that's our familiarity. What do you say we go out for a cup of coffee?"

Robyn nods and squeezes his hand. She remembers the soft touch of his lips against hers and feels something akin to elation.

* * *

**Belle**

She watches them walk down the street, hand in hand. Her heart swells at the sight of her son's blushing face and Robyn's conspirator smile. She sighs happily and changes the Pawn Shop's "closed" sign to "open." Without thinking, she begins humming the tune to her favorite song. It is such a lovely day, she should -

_POOF!_

With a yelp, Belle grabs the nearest thing to her - a rusty old spoon with (hopefully) some sort of magical power - and prepares herself for defense.

"Trying to attack me with a spoon?" Regina says with a grin, "after all this time you're still obsessed with dishes."

Emma appears beside Regina, and immediately starts patting herself down, making sure she's back to normal. Belle stands up a little straighter and puts the spoon down.

"It's a piece of silverware, not a dish," she explains. Regina just rolls her eyes, but Belle can sense the beginnings of a smile.

"Welcome back just the same," Belle says. Emma smiles at her, but then she grabs Belle's arm.

"Have you seen Robyn? We need to talk to her!"

"W-well actually I _have_ seen her, but-" Belle is interrupted.

"But nothing, sister. We have a way to figure out where she is, and she's the only one who can help us." Regina says, but not rudely.

"She's with Gideon," Belle says. Regina raises an eyebrow but doesn't press any further. Emma, on the other hand, frowns.

"Gideon's with her? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

A sting of motherly protection hits Belle in the gut and she crosses her arms. "Gideon is my son. He won't do anything to hurt Robyn," she says, and then states matter-of-factly: "I think he may be in love with her."

This time Regina lets out a bark of laughter and Emma gets that look on her face that tells Belle she's laughing on the inside, too. Belle doesn't see what's so funny about it. Love is nothing, if not very serious.

"Already? Am I the only one who fails to understand how fairy tale characters fall in love so quickly?" Regina says after her bout of laughter. She wipes a tear from the corner of her eye, and Belle can see that through the mask of laughter, she has hidden a deep pain that has not been so easy to forget.

"Look who's talking," Emma muttered, smiling at her friend. Regina shrugs and heads to the front door.

"Did you find out where Robyn's body is?" Belle asks. It feels weird talking about Robyn as if her current form was some sort of ghost. She was solid enough, but her place was in the Dream Realm, the only place her soul could be reunited with her body and wake her up in this world. Belle is happy that Zelena will have the chance to raise her from baby to adult, but she isn't so lucky. Gideon is far out of her reach in many ways. He loves his mother, yes, but the Dark Fairy will always remain between them.

"We have to figure out if Robyn can sense her surroundings," Emma explains. "She might not be conscious of it, but if we can get her to really focus, she may be able to feel some of where she is."

"That makes sense, I suppose," Belle says. She think about Robyn for a moment, and remembers the way she sometimes wipes at her shoulders and brushes the place just above her eyebrows. "I don't know if this helps, but she touches her shoulder and forehead sometimes. I'm not sure anyone else has noticed it, but it could mean she is feeling something touch her."

"That helps a lot, Belle, thank you." Emma smiles at her, and gives her a quick hug before following Regina, who is already outside and waving to the bookworm. Belle waves back, and watches them walk down the street in the same direction she watched Robyn and her son walk only minutes before.

"Are they gone at last?" The familiar tone of Rumpelstiltskin's voice breaks through the sudden silence. Belle turns to him, but stays where she is. He looks hurt by her rejection, but there isn't anything that can be done about it.

"Emma and Regina have returned," she says. He nods and looks over at the merchandise.

"I see they've discovered an important clue to Robyn's whereabouts," he says. Belle stiffens.

"Do you know where she is?" she asks. She hopes he is telling the truth when he slowly shakes his head.

"I don't know, but I have some guesses. You say Robyn is feeling something on her shoulder and her head, and that could mean a leaf or branch is brushing up against her. Or," he looks at his wife with a wry smile, "it could be that something is dripping onto her. Like water, perhaps? And I seem to recall her being quite afraid of being inside this shop, which is poorly lit."

Something clicks in Belle's head. "The mines!" she says. "She's in the mines! It's dark and the walls could be damp from the soil above, maybe..." her voice trails off and she finds Rumple looking at her intently. "Are you sure you aren't just letting me in on a secret you already knew about?"

Rumpelstiltskin sighs, "How many times do I have to tell you, Belle? I have nothing to do with Robyn's kidnapping. I simply observed and listened." He takes a step closer to his wife, and she decides to let him do so. Her mind is guarded, but her heart makes a dull thump in her chest when he brings his face close to hers.

"You're just oblivious, that's all." He steps back and Belle finds herself gasping for air. She walks around him and keeps her arms pinned at her sides. _I will not break,_ she thinks. _I will not be so easily won this time._

"I'm not so oblivious that I didn't see the spark between Gideon and Robyn," she says, her voice strong despite her shaky breath.

"Ah, yes," Rumple fiddles with a nearby pendulum. "It seems our son has taken a fancy to the dear redhead. Fortunately enough for him, I may have a solution to all of our problems."

"What do you mean?" Belle can hardly begin to hope. She knows he speaks of Gideon's lost childhood. She knows he speaks of their role as parents.

"I mean," Rumple watches the pendulum swing back and forth, "that there might be a way to turn both Robyn _and_ Gideon back into babies."

Belle cannot contain her excitement. "You mean we can...we can start over with...with a baby?"

"That is what I said." Rumpelstiltskin rubs a forefinger over his chin. "I've been working on finding a solution, and it seems the only way to amend our relationship is reversing time. Gideon's time, that is. After-all, in our eyes, he has only existed for a few weeks."

Belle feels faint. Her heart wants to jump out of her chest. She wants to hug Rumple, and kiss him with all the fervor of her excitement.

"What do we have to do?" she asks.

"It's easy enough. The power of the Dark Fairy was enough to keep Robyn trapped in slumber and her Dream-self alive in this world, so it should be enough to resort Gideon back to normal as well. All we have to do is make sure he is there when Robyn is reunited with her body."

It seems easy enough. Belle really hopes it is. He hasn't offered her a deal, hasn't mentioned using his magic in anyway, hasn't tried anything sinister so far...she knows he loves Gideon just as much as she does.

"Okay, Rumple," she says, making her decision. "I trust you with our son. He'll be with her. I will make sure of it."

* * *

**Emma**

Emma and Regina meet up with Hook and Henry on their way to Grannies. Regina is sure that they are close to the little cafe, and Emma doesn't feel like arguing. That is where most people go for dates in Storybrooke, anyway. She fills Hook and Henry in on the details, making sure to talk about Aethalbald for Henry's special enjoyment. She knows he will like the tale of a talking frog who transforms into a man at night.

"His name was really Aethalbald?" Henry asks. Emma laughs and nods.

"Yup," she says. Henry's nose wrinkles.

"I've never heard that one before," he says.

"Me neither, kid," Emma says. She purposefully bumps into him so that he sidesteps off the sidewalk with a gasp. He tries to get her back, but she grabs his shoulder and brings her close to her. One day soon he'll be too tall for her to reach and restrain, but for now, he's still hers.

"So going back to Robyn," Hook cuts in. He is holding Emma's hand, and she likes the encouragement that flows through it. "Are we supposed to just ask her where she is? If she knows, wouldn't she have told us before?"

"Like I said, she probably isn't fully aware that she knows." Emma presses herself into his side.

"Right," Hook looks skeptical, but goes along with it. "I'll just ask her outright, then."

When they get to Grannies, Regina opens the door and walks in with her usual flair. Except without all the purple smoke and evil intentions, of course. She scans the perimeter for a certain redhead.

"If you're looking for Robyn, she's sitting with Gideon over there," a familiar voice echoes behind them. Emma jumps, but Regina just smiles and cocks her head.

"Thank you, sister," she says. Zelena looks uncertain and Emma wishes she knew of words to say to her. She follows the witch's instructions and finds Robyn's auburn hair in the corner seat, pressed up against the fair-haired Gideon in an act of familiarity. She blinks in surprise. It seems Belle wasn't joking about the attraction they obviously have for one another. Gideon has one arm around Robyn and she is laughing at something he's said. There are two mugs of what Emma suspects is coffee in front of them, but neither of them seem as interested in their drinks than in each other.

"I told you," Zelena mutters. As if she can hear her mother's voice, Robyn looks up and meets Zelena's eyes. The two stare at each other with somber expressions, and Emma decides to ruin the moment. She walks to the table and sits in the seat across from them. Henry and Regina join her, but Henry remains standing. Robyn looks at him and something in her posture loosens. Henry seems to have the same effect on her that he does with most everyone in Storybrooke. Zelena stays behind with Hook and Emma sees him try to spark friendly conversation with her. Her heart warms at the sight.

"You're back!" Robyn exclaims. She shakes Gideon's arm away and reaches for her mug.

"Yes," Regina eyes the two of them suspiciously.

"Did you find out where she is?" Gideon asks, fidgeting in his seat. Emma can tell he's still uncomfortable with them.

"Not exactly," she says. "We need your help." Gingerly, she explains the story to Robyn (who especially appreciates hearing about Aethelbald and calls him her "dear little friend!"). When she's finished, Robyn stares at her and blinks.

" _Well_?" Regina asks. She's never been very good at subtlety. Or patience.

"I don't know." Robyn says. "I've never thought about it, before. I suppose...I suppose I could tell you that I'm afraid of the dark."

Emma isn't surprised. She remembers how jumpy the girl was in the pawn shop.

"Great, so you're probably somewhere dark," she says, and then turns to Regina. "And remember what Belle said about something touching her?"

"Something is touching me?" Robyn shivers, and then Emma sees it: Robyn's hand subconsciously reaching for her forehead.

"There!" Regina exclaims. "It's touching you right there! Belle was right!"

Robyn drops her hand and Emma resists the urge to stomp on Regina's foot. She opens her mouth to say something, but Henry beats her to it.

"I get it!" he says. Robyn looks at him with uncertainty. "Why didn't we think of this sooner?"

"Think of what? Do you know where she is?" Gideon asks, leaning forward. He looks both hopeful and upset at once. Emma thinks she understands his predicament. If they find Robyn, she'll be reunited with her body, which is a good thing, but then she won't be old enough for him that way.

"She's in the mines!" Henry says. "She's dark, and she was cold last night too, even though it was warm out. I remember she said something about that when we were walking around town!"

"Yes, I remember too!" Robyn is starting to get excited now, too.

"I have to say, it makes sense," Regina says. "Water could be dripping on her from the ceiling or walls."

"Yes! Yes, it must be where I am!" Robyn closes her eyes and pinches her eyes in concentration. "It smells damp."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Emma says. She nudges Regina until the other woman slides out of the booth. She stands up and offers Robyn a hand. She takes it and stands up beside her. Gideon follows after, and stays at Robyn's shoulder. Robyn turns to him and throws her arms around him. She hasn't forgotten about him, after-all.

"It will all work out, Gideon. I will find my body and I will go home with Mother."

Emma almost misses what he whispers in her ear: "But what about me?"

Robyn hugs him tighter, but doesn't say anything in return. Emma wonders if she simply didn't hear him, or if she doesn't know how to reply. She steps out of his embrace, and looks at him sadly, but then straightens her shoulders and nods at Emma. Emma realizes she's seen the same look a hundred times before on Robin Hood's face. From the corner of her eye, she can tell that Regina notices it, too.

"Let's go find me," Robyn says. She marches to the door, but she goes to Zelena's side before reaching the exit.

"Come with me, Mother."

Zelena teeters. She looks at her daughter, and then at Emma, as if for some sort of clarification. Emma shakes her head. _I will not tell you what to do._ Zelena turns back to Robyn and pats her shoulder tenderly.

"Of course I'll come, Robyn. You are my daughter."

The smile that lights up Robyn's face is certainly not a firework, but that doesn't take away the fact that it resembles one.


	6. V

**Gideon**

He follows them wordlessly, thinking about what he will do when she's gone. Her hair shines like rubies in the bright sun. The walk goes by far too quickly for his liking, despite Regina not using her teleportation abilities. Gideon walks next to Robyn, and she is content holding his hand, but they talk little. The others chat amiably with each other with excited, raised voices, and hopeful expressions.

They reach the mines. Emma goes in first, followed by Henry and Regina. Gideon hears a rustle in the trees and looks for the cause, but cannot find any. He is gently pushed by Zelena and he steps forward into the mines and is enveloped in mostly-dark. He looks back at Robyn and she meets his eyes and gives him a nervous, but determined nod. She enters the mines with her mother and tries to forget that her legs are shaking.

Gideon holds his hand out for her with a smile, and she takes it. Zelena's nose wrinkles.

"I hate to be the one to have to inform you, but you are too old for my daughter," she sniffs. The walls around Gideon's heart tighten, but to his surprise Robyn laughs. She pats her mother's arm affectionately.

"Oh, Mother, don't be such a worrywart! It'll do nothing but give you wrinkles."

Zelena rears back like she's been slapped in the face. " _Wrinkles_? I'll have you know I have nothing to worry about in that area." She frowns and adds: "And that is no way to speak to your mother, young lady! Apologize at once!"

"I am sorry, I was not trying to make you angry, Mother." Robyn says. She rubs her fingers across Gideon's knuckles and he struggles to remain impassive throughout the scene. He can't tell whether she's doing it on purpose or not; she seems immensely pleased with the fact she is arguing with her mother for the first time, but she does seem genuinely sorry for her comment.

"Yes, well, I'm sure it won't happen again. Does he know about your magic, dear?" Zelena makes an abrupt subject change but Robyn meets her smoothly and without any surprise. She doesn't bat an eyelash when Zelena begins rattling off all the amazing properties of magic. She meets her halfway and adds her own input.

"I like using my magic for practical things," she explains. "It's much easier to keep track of, that way."

"Yes, but don't forget to use it during times of trouble. There's a lot of weirdos in the world, Robyn."

Gideon warms at the mother-daughter interaction that Robyn has been craving. They enter the center of the mines and meet up with Emma, Regina, and Henry.

"Okay what's the plan?" Henry asks.

"I say we split up. We'll cover a lot more ground that way. When you find her, yell and we'll go to you," Emma says.

"What, no two-person groups? I'm surprised," Regina says, smiling. She walks away without another word and Emma nods at the rest of the group.

"Let's start searching."

Gideon starts off on his own, but Robyn clings to his arm.

"I'm still not too fond of being alone in such dark places," she whispers. Her breath caresses his cheek and he squeezes her hand fondly.

"I'll keep you safe," he whispers back. That seems to please her, but she nudges his shoulder playfully.

"Careful," she says, "Not all girls appreciate the typical "knight-in-shining-armor" attitude."

"Are you one of those?" he asks, nudging her back. She giggles and leans up to peck his cheek.

"Maybe," she says, "then again, maybe not."

The two of them separate from the others, going down a separate tunnel. Gideon kisses her hand and is thankful for the time alone. Robyn is silent for a while, and Gideon speaks up once he tires of the silence.

"Are you still thinking about how fast we seemed to gravitate towards each other? We can go slower if you'd like," he says. "We don't have to do everything like a fairy-tale."

"No," she responds, "I'm wondering why love is so dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

Robyn nods, "I'd like to love you as fiercely as I love my mother, but I know that in just a little while we'll be apart."

Her tone is somber, and he doesn't know how to respond at first. In the past, it felt like everything having to do with love in Storybrooke was either doomed to die, or destined to last forever. Was theirs a Snow White and Charming kind of love? Or a Zelena and Hades?

"If there's one thing my own mother has taught me," he finally says, "it's that giving up is out of the question. She believes in the power of fairy-tales, but she believes in the power of love, more. Love always finds a way."

Robyn sighs and brushes a stray piece of auburn hair from her cheek.

"Love always finds a way," she murmurs.

* * *

**Robyn**

They search for hours. In crevasses, behind rocks, under ledges, on top of craggy shelves, in smaller tunnels that lead to nowhere. No one finds anything.

"Are you sure this is where you are?" Emma asks. Robyn shakes her head.

"I don't know. It makes sense from everything you've told me, but I don't seem to be anywhere!"

She sounds slightly frantic, her situation seems to be getting worse minute by minute. She places a hand to her forehead, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Robyn?" Gideon takes her by the shoulders and lets her lean into him.

"We need to hurry! Robyn doesn't have that much time left before she starts to fade from this world _and_ the Dream Realm!" Henry says, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Where the hell could she be? We've searched everywhere!" Regina says. "I even used my magic!"

"That's it!" Zelena's face lights up and she grabs her daughter's hand. "Your magic! You have to use your magic to find yourself!"

"Sounds like an inspirational video," Emma mutters under her breath. Robyn only blinks at her mother.

"Use my magic? I wouldn't really know how to do that," she admits. "How would it help to find me?'

"Because," Zelena says, "you have magic. Don't you see? You need to cast a locating spell, and it will lead us to you, because your infant body has magic, too!"

"But...but what if it doesn't work?" Robyn asks, suddenly doubting herself.

"You need to at least try," Henry says, "Even if it doesn't work at least we'll know." He smiles and Robyn feels comforted. This boy, whether he knows it or not, will be the change in this world of fairy-tales. She takes a deep breath and steps away from Gideon, still a little shaky. The shadows around her seem to mock and belittle her. She closes her eyes and concentrates on the magic inside her.

"What do I have to do?" she asks. And Zelena guides her. For the first time, her mother stands beside her and gently teaches. For the first time, she stands next to someone she has been missing her whole life. Her heart feels too big for her chest, and the smile that adorns her face seems to swallow her soul. Her mother's touch is gentle yet firm, her voice stern and slightly bossy. She clicks her tongue when Robyn messes up and sighs with frustration when it takes longer than expected.

Robyn loves it. She loves the feeling of being mentored by the person who gave her life. When she opens her eyes, Zelena is still there, staring back at her with the same, green eyes. Eyes so similar, yet so different.

"Oh mother," she whispers, "I missed you."

She releases the magic, and a gust of wind hits all their faces, making their hair whip around and Robyn's skirts fly up around her knees. A shimmering light marks a trail on the ground, faint but not so faint that they don't see it.

"There!" Emma says. "Follow the trail before it disappears!"

"I'll get us out of here," Regina says, and whisks them all up in a poof of purple smoke. Robyn feels infinite.

They land in the grass with a pleasant THUMP, Robyn's feet collapsing under her. She hears her mother's voice, and she hears Henry's voice, and she hears Gideon's voice. His hands scoop her into his arms and she rests there, her energy spent.

"We need to hurry up," Emma says, immediately finding the trail and running after it. Zelena stands by Robyn and Gideon, and Gideon reassures her.

"I'll carry her," he says, "don't worry."

Robyn pushes him away. "I can walk by myself," she says, and then takes a step and stumbles.

"Or perhaps not," she grumbles, feeling slightly perturbed. It's annoying how she doesn't feel completely stable on her own two feet. But it's not entirely awful to be held by Gideon. His body is warm and his chest is somewhere between hard and soft. He smells nice.

The walk goes by quickly, but Robyn isn't sure where they are or where they are going.

"We're just going deeper into the forest," she says. "I don't think my spell worked."

"Oh, it worked," Zelena says. "It worked because you're my daughter, and the magic I gave to you isn't one that fails easy. At least not without a fight."

"Here!" Henry's voice is a welcome relief to them all. He runs towards a small building, and as they get closer, Robyn realizes it is a well. Her nose scrunches up.

"I'm hiding in the well?" she asks. "Wouldn't I have drowned by now?"

"Not necessarily," Regina says, "not if the Dark Fairy emptied the well of its water."

They surround the well and look down. Peering into the darkness, Robyn feels a sense of belonging charge up towards her in an electric spark.

"This is it!" she exclaims. "This is it I can feel it!"

"How in the world-" Emma started. She is interrupted by Regina spreading out her arms.

"Stand back, I've got this," she says. Henry is the only one who stands beside her, looking down into the depths of the well. Robyn's head is spinning.

"Gideon!" A scream tears through the air and someone crashes into Robyn. She falls to the ground painfully and looks up to find Belle scrambling to her feet. Gideon takes her arm, but looks surprised to see her here.

"I've found her!" At the sound of her sister's voice, Zelena claws her way forward and reaches her hands towards the basket.

"My baby!" she shouts. She takes the bundle from the basket and immediately Robyn feels a tug on her body, as if she is being pulled from herself.

"What are you doing here, mother?" Gideon demands.

"Have to...be with...Robyn. Want you to...my baby again..." Belle huffs, obviously winded from running. Robyn gasps as one of her hands begins to glow. Belle grabs on to her other hand and pulls her farther away from her sleeping form. Everyone begins shouting at once. Robyn gasps for air, her spirit desperately trying to rejoin her body.

"Belle, stop!"

"Mother what are you doing?"

"What's going on?!"

"Robyn!" Zelena screams. The baby in her arms is glowing yellow. "ROBYN!"

Robyn tries prying her arm from Belle's vice-like grip, and Gideon pulls her to him. Belle lets go of Robyn's hand and she falls into his arms and they cry out when a ball of heatless flame surrounds them.

"What is happening?" Gideon yells. Belle steps back and Regina and Emma are at her side in an instant.

"What the hell did you do, you crazy bookworm!" Regina shouts angrily.

"What's she doing to Robyn?" Zelena asks frantically. Baby Robyn and adult Robyn are both glowing.

"Rumpelstiltskin told me-" Belle starts.

"He what?" Regina interrupts.

"He said if Gideon and Robyn were together they'd both-"

Belle is once again interrupted, this time by the sound of chimes.

Robyn feels sleepy. Her limbs are heavy and exhausted, feeling too large for her little body. She can feel Gideon beside her, his breathing coming in ragged gasps. She turns her face to him and kisses his lips.

"I love you," she says. She can feel him smiling.

"I love you, too," is his reply.

Robyn closes her eyes and falls into a dream. She is greeted at once by Morpheus, the man who has raised her in the Dream Realm.

"Morpheus!" she says with delight. She runs into his arms and he envelops her in a hug.

"My darling little dreamer," he says. "It's finally time for you to go home!"

"Oh, but Morpheus, I _am_ home." Robyn says, looking up at him with green eyes that look to be getting bluer. "Can't we all live here together?"

Morpheus chuckles and strokes her auburn hair. "Don't worry, poppet. We'll see each other again." The young woman before him is rapidly diminishing in size. She is now around seven years old. He kneels down and takes her small hand.

"I will miss you," she says. "Please tell Aethalbald goodbye for me." Tears blur the corners of her vision but she doesn't wipe them away. Morpheus shakes his head.

"Why? You'll see him soon enough. Every time you sleep you'll dream of us."

Robyn smiles, getting younger and younger, until she is a toddler and he is carrying her in his arms, as he has done since so long ago, and yet, not so long ago.

"I'll come see you soon, Mopee-us," she says, and closes her eyes. Morpheus pats her head and lets her disappears in a flurry of mist and magic.

"See you in a few hours, poppet."

When Robyn opens her eyes she is staring up into the face of a crying, smiling woman with brightly-colored hair.

* * *

**Emma**

"It...it worked..." Belle's voice is small, barely a whisper. Tears stream down her face as she stares down at the baby in the grass. She picks him up and holds him to her breast in disbelief. Emma and Regina look on in shock. Henry is smiling, as if he knew this would happen all along.

"Looks like the Dark Fairy's reign is finally over," Regina says.

"My baby! Oh, my Gideon!" Belle is sobbing and laughing and kissing Gideon, who has indeed returned to the state of infancy.

"Rumpelstiltskin must have told her that they would get to start over with Gideon if he and Robyn were together when they found her body," Henry surmises. Emma finds herself putting an arm around his shoulder and squeezing him and her son look over at baby Gideon, and then baby Robyn.

"Looks like we all get to start over," she says. "Everyone gets a chance at their happy ending."

It might not be the ending they had expected, but it is the ending everyone is happy to see.


End file.
